1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to turning apparatus for inverting heavy objects such as stone monuments, and in particular to stone turning apparatus having a trapeze-like swing for transferring the stone from a lower to an upper roller conveyor during 180 degree rotation.
2. Background Art
Most prior art turning apparatus for heavy objects, such as stone monuments, seem to fall within two categories: having either no control means for transfer, thereby relying upon a narrow transfer space with limited size capacity and danger of breakage, or a clamping means for holding the stone, thereby adding additional cost and time to the operation and somewhat limiting the size capacity of the apparatus.
Prior art devices which transfer the stone laterally in addition to turning the stone require considerable power mechanisms for moving the heavy objects and considerable space to carry out the operation.
Devices which move the stone in an arc which deviates from the center of gravity of either the object or the apparatus require considerable power for moving the heavy objects.
Apparatus relying on belt drives in rotating heavy stones or other objects run the considerable risk of slipping in the process causing undesirable results.